The love only a Gear can know
by Gearskiller94
Summary: Marcus Fenix and Delta squad have saved the world thanks to the help of Professor Fenix. Its been two weeks since the war ended and the gears of Azura are working hard to fix it up. The gears are going through hard times and need some help to cope. This leads to some old relationships being started again and some new ones being born. Marcus/Anya, Baird/Sam with alternating chapters
1. The war is finally over

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello all this is my first ever Fanfic that I am writing. I am not the best with grammar and spelling, I do have a beta to read over this before testing but they may miss some things. I apologize in advance if this messes anyone up or upset anyone. If you ever have any comments or concerns please leave a review or message me.**

 **This story takes place in the Gears of War world, it will consist of information from games 1 to 3 and the books written by Karen Traviss. I will try to keep the characters as close to their personalities as I can but I will be changing them to fit the need of this story as I feel is needed. I am going to attempt to make this two stories in one if I am able to with one chapter being focused on Marcus Fenix and Anya Stroud with the next chapter being focused on Damon Baird and Samantha Byrne. These chapters will intertwine at times due to them all being apart of Delta Squad, but their respective chapters will be from those characters POV as much as possible.**

 **General Disclaimer Note: I do not own any of the characters, places, references, game material, or book information that is used in this story. All that information belongs to Epic Games, The Coalition, Cliff Bleszinki, Karen Traviss, and anyone else that has had their hands in the Gear of War franchise.**

Chapter 1: M/A: The war is finally over….

"Dom!... DOM!...DOM! What the fuck are you doing?! Jump!" screamed Sergeant Marcus Fenix while having a nightmare. This startled the person sleeping next to the sergeant. "Marcus it's okay, you are just having a nightmare. You need to wake up. Marcus! Wake up!" spoke Lieutenant Anya Stroud while she was shaking him to try and wake him. He finally woke up and was covered in sweat from thrashing around for an unknown amount of time this night. "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you...I was just having a nightmare…" said Marcus. "I know, I know, it's okay. We all are missing Dom, you are not the only one Marcus. You need to talk about it, you two have been brothers since you were kids" said Anya. _I should have expected these nightmares to start sooner or later. It has only been two weeks since Dom's passing. He never got over Carlos' death, how could I expect him to get over Dom's so soon._ "Later." was all that Marcus said. He rolled back over and went back to sleep, more peacefully this time but Anya suspected he was just doing his avoidance mechanism to feint sleep until their alarm went off. _Speaking of our alarm, what time is it._ Anya rolled over to look at the clock, it read 5:55. _Damn it's going to go off in 5 minutes...might as well get up and ready for the day._

The battle of Azura had ended only two weeks ago. The remaining Coalition of Ordered Governments citizens and soldiers along with the Gorasni were stick on Azura. They were stuck because what ended the war, Doctor Adam Fenix's lambent destruction tower, killed the lambent parasite. This lambent parasite was in everything that powered modern day Sera, imulsion. The lambent parasite lived in the imulsion, so firing this tower fried all the fuel sources. So the COG and Gorasni were working together to fix up Azura to make it liveable and defensible for the foreseeable future. The locust war was finally over, 17 years after it had begun, thanks to the sacrifice of Adam Fenix. To test his imulsion theory he injected himself with lambency and tested his cure - it worked to destroy it but because he injected himself when the cure was released it killed him along with anyone and anything infected. This was yet another death for Marcus Fenix within a week, first it was Dom sacrificing himself in Mercy to let Marcus, Anya, and Samantha Byrne escape and then his father. The war was over so they had a tomorrow, which is why at 6:30 am sharp everyday everyone woke up and was given a job by the only remaining officials in the world, Colonel Victor Hoffman and Commander Miran Trescu, to help get Azura back up and running and made safe as it can be.

Their alarm went off at 6:00 and Marcus reached across Anya to smash the stop button. He got up out of their bed silently, dressed in his usual cut off shirt, cargo pants, his body armor and his ever famous black bandana with the 26 RTI Death's Head emblem on silently. After finishing putting his armor on, he went into their suites kitchen and put on the coffee. Yes actual coffee, not the fake stuff they have been living off of for the past 15 years. Anya watched him as he did this thinking to herself _" I can't recall the last time I ever saw him without his armor on…..no wait it must have been the get together Professor Fenix threw after Aspho Fields…"._ Anya realized that she had drifted off in her thoughts and was startled when Marcus came wandering into their room holding two cups of coffee and handing her one. "Coffee's ready. Hurry up and get ready, we need to meet up with the Colonel before the daily task assignments are given out". With that Marcus turned and left to meet up with the Colonel before Anya could even say "Thanks for the coffee". Anya was used to the cold shoulder from Marcus whenever it came to anything personal or close and this morning was definitely both, but it still hurt her. "I should be used to this by now and I have to remember it's only been two weeks, he will talk to me about things when he is ready" she said aloud to no one. Anya soon got into motion and began her morning routine to get ready. She set down the coffee to put on her tank top and cargo shorts, rounded up and put her armor on, put her earpiece in, loaded up her pouches with ammo, and was soon heading out the door herself. On her way out the door, she quickly caught a glimpse of herself these days, it stopped her in her tracks for one simple reason, it was her mother….. _Damn I really do look like a mini version of Mom these days like Bernie always says_ thought Anya. "I miss you mom, I really do…".

Marcus was waiting for her down in the lobby of the hotel they were stationed in. Everyone was being housed in one of the many large hotels that Azura boasted, no one seemed to mind that they were living in the luxury hotels of the dead scientists that were supposed to save the world from the locust invasion. When Anya reached Marcus he began to start walking and matched her pace. "Ok let's go over what we are meeting with Hoffman again for before the assignment tasks are given out today ma'am" said Marcus slipping back into their professional setting of Lt. Stroud and Sergeant Fenix. "Leadership. We need an established leadership form that everyone knows about and can rely on. Yes I know the Colonel and Commander were working as a triumvirate with the late Captain, but we need to establish a solid leadership now." Anya said. "I can tell you this, Hoffman will not accept a leadership position, we both know he hates leadership, he has one focus: keeping the world from collapsing one day at a time" Marcus said. Anya just nodded to that one. " I know he doesn't like it but the citizens need a leadership, we will just have to convince him to take a leadership role.." she said. Marcus just did his normal blank stare and deep sigh before answering. "When you say "we" who are you referring to?" "Delta, and if need be the Commander." she said. They walked in perfect silence until they reached the meeting spot where the rest of Delta squad was at. Private Augustus "Cole Train" Cole was laughing loudly at the expense of Corporal Damon Baird who was being yelled at by a angry Private Samantha "Sam " Byrne. Joining in on the laughing was Private Clayton "Clay" Carmine in his ever recognizable armor with Grub Killer etched into the breast plate. Marcus strode ahead of Anya and reached the squad first and had silenced everyone with his mad dog blue eyed stare. "GOOD MORNING MA'AM!" hollered the Cole Train who was as happy as ever. "Morning everyone, do you guys remember the point of this little meeting we are having with the Colonel?" said Anya. A resounding "Yes ma'am" was heard by Anya, who just smiled and began walking to the Colonel's office. _If you could call it an office, it's more like a small apartment_ thought Anya. While continuing the walk to the office, Baird and Sam continued their normal bickering but it just seemed like they were doing it to pass the time but no one knew for sure, so everyone just ignored them and focused on the task they were all heading to do. When they are reached the doors to Hoffman's office they stopped and looked at Anya for a sign of being ready to go in there. But before Anya could say anything or give any sign of being ready to go they all heard a loud noise that sounded like a gunshot going off.

 **Author's note: SO this concludes chapter 1 of my first ever FanFic. The next chapter will be focused on Sam and Baird. The chapters will be alternating between Marcus/Anya and Sam/Baird. If something about this changes, I will be sure to let you guys know. I will not spoil if these chapters overlap or pick right up where one left off, so you will just need to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think of the story. I will read every review you guys give! Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Everything is fine, right?

**General Disclaimer Note: I do not own any of the characters, places, references, game material, or book information that is used in this story. All that information belongs to Epic Games, The Coalition, Cliff Bleszinki, Karen Traviss, and anyone else that has had their hands in the Gear of War franchise.**

Chapter 2: S/B: Everything is fine, right?

**Flashback**

"Hey, uh…Sam, take care of yourself okay?" I say to her before I even can process what I am saying. I just heard the news of Dom, the man never died, he couldn't be dead, could he? I am so wrapped up in my own head and thoughts that I don't think I caught what she said back. I think I heard "Yeah..You too Baird", but again I am not sure. No time to worry about that, Fenix is giving out orders and I need to know what the plan is. Time to make these fuckers pay for what they did to the world and Dom in specific.

**End Flashback**

The world has just been saved by Delta squad, and we are watching Marcus' dad, Professor Fenix, turning to ash right in front of us and no one can say anything. We are all to shocked by what was going on to say anything, even Marcus is speechless and looks like his world is collapsing in front of his eyes, and it is. He just lost Dom and now is losing his father. This war has taken too much from everyone and I can't bear to see or feel any more pain or loss. The professor has just crumbled to the ground leaving only his COG tags and lab coat behind, when we all suddenly hear a noise and turn around to see none other than that locust bitch, Myrrah, still alive and laughing. I get pissed and want to kill this bitch and cut her to pieces to make sure she can never come back, but before anyone can move Marcus grabs a knife from his belt and walks forward and stabs the bitch, I am too far away to hear what he says but I see him twisting the knife in her before pulling it out and letting her fall to the ground. I stare at the knife swearing I have seen it before….I know I have, its Dom's Commando knife! Sweet fucking payback for Marcus and Dom to kill the queen of all locust with Dom's most precious weapon and the only link Marcus has to Dom now. The war is finally over. The world is save and we have a tomorrow. In the shaky aftermath of a fight and saving the fucking world, a mind can play funny games on you. Mine is doing just that because I am worrying about Sam Byrne and if she survived. I shouldn't be feeling this away about fucking Samantha Byrne right? I mean all we do is bitch and fight with each other, it has to be the aftermath of everything that is going on messing with my brain. Yea that's it I convince myself as Delta squad is walking down from the top of the tower to the beach to meet up with everyone else who survived.

When we reach the bottom of the tower there are lines of gears cheering us on and patting us on the back. I can't stand the touchy feely emotional crap so I shove off the people trying to touch me and walk away from it all. In the back I can hear Cole screaming his head off with cheers and laughter as "winning the big game" as he always called it. Cole was always the best when it came to emotions and getting people to have faith, so he deserves the congrats and back slaps he is getting. I quickly lose sight of Marcus and Anya but that's fine, I know I will see them tomorrow because we finally have a tomorrow, whatever the fuck that will mean with all our fuel sources being exploded around Sera. I am standing on my own watching the events unfold when I feel a shove on my back plate, I turn around and I see Corporal Jayson "Jace" Stratton standing behind me with his normal big ass grin on his face. This time he has earned the right to wear that grin so I don't say anything I just bump lancers with him in terms of recognition. I see movement behind Jace and it's none other than Sam and I feel an emotion I am not used to when I see her. I am not sure what the feeling is so I will need to take it into further study to see if everything is alright with me. I used to be able to not care, but thanks to Cole and Bernie I have begun to care and it's just messed me up.

Sam walks up to me and says "Glad to see you are not dead Blondie….you did damn good to save the world". I am just standing there speechless for a few seconds because I don't know what to say to that. "Yea..thanks….you too." I said. She can tell something is off with me by the way I am speaking, it's not normally how we interact. "Baird what's wrong? Everyone made it right?...Oh god..not Anya or Marcus?" Sam says. "No it's not that. You know how Professor Fenix was alive and working on a cure for Lambency? Well his cure is what worked but he didn't make it..." I manage to stumble through. I couldn't bring myself to give the description of how he died, no one needs to know that outside the four of us up on that tower. "Shit" was all Sam could manage to say to that. The three of us just stand there looking out to the sea for a long while until Hoffman rounds up everyone and has us clear the hotels to hold up in for the night.

It's now been two weeks since the world was saved thanks to Professor Fenix's cure for lambency. The COG has been working around the clock to make Azura more habitable for everyone because no one knows when or if they will ever be able to leave. The gears are tasked with clearing the debris from the storm, clearing the hotels, and searching for whatever secrets the island holds. One gear in particular is busier than the other gears and doesn't get to leave the workshop on the island. This gear is the best mechanic and mechanical mind left in the whole world if you ask him, and that is Corporal Damon S. Baird. Hoffman has tasked him with fixing all the vehicles that are left and servicing them to make sure they are useable ASAP. When he isn't fixing the vehicles he is going around to the buildings and seeing what can be cannibalized to possibly create some power for the island to use. He managed to get some small generators running on vegetable oil and water wheel power to give the hotels power. These generators where not close to being a permanent fix, so Baird kept looking and thinking about what could be done to help get a more sustainable power source that everywhere in Sera could use. Baird's skills where in high demand each and every day for the past two weeks, so he was always busier than the other gears, not that he minded most days. Some days he did get lonely and wished to be back with Delta squad not that he would ever say that aloud.

One day during the second week after the war was over Baird was in his workshop working on a Dill when he heard the metal door to the shop shake and open. "Who the hell is there, can't you see the shop is closed?" said Baird. The person continued to open the door and then wheeled in an old beat up looking rat bike, which Baird instantly placed as being Sam's from back on Vectes Naval Base (VNB). "Hey dickhead, the clutch is sticking and the motor is sounding bad, do you think you can fix it? I need it for the patrols of the hotels." said the Kashkuri gear. Baird shocked at the first person coming to visit him in the past two weeks, besides Cole who came every day, was too shocked to say anything at first. When he finally found his voice he replied "Sure, it's an easy fix that shouldn't take more than an hour or two depending on how fucked the engine is. I needed a distraction anyway from the Dill, it just won't start and I have no clue why." _Wait did I just admit I needed a distraction from a problem I couldn't solve, and to Sam of all people?_ thought Baird in utter shock. Once she has brought in the rat bike and had it set up for Baird he immediately began working on fixing the clutch. As he was fixing the clutch he felt this hovering presence around him and felt totally odd, he was not use to people sticking around and watching him as he fixed things. "Is there anything else you need from me Sam? Because if not you are free to leave, I'll radio you when your precious bike is fixed." said Baird. "No I am good, I just wanted to watch you work and see how you are fixing it so next time it breaks down I can fix it without having to bring it to you and take up more of your already packed schedule. Is that a problem for you Baird?" replied Sam. No one ever had asked to watch him work before in a way to learn from him to keep things running on their own, so Baird was a little shocked and lost his train of thought. He worked in silence for a few moments before answering her "Oh…no one has ever asked to watch and learn before, so I guess yeah, you can stay and watch. Maybe you can even help me out and make it go faster. If you have any questions about what we are doing just ask and I'll answer as best as I can". They worked in what both would describe as a weird harmony, and it freaked both of them out. Baird and Sam at the same time were having the same thought of _"Are we actually getting along and working with each other without the nasty comments and sarcasm?_ So when both of their headsets went off they were both relieved at being given another task to work on that could involve other people.

"COLE TO THE LOVEBIRDS! You receivin' baby?" the aforementioned gear called them on what they both prayed was a private channel. "Cole, what the fuck man? You nearly gave me a heart attack with just a click and then you screaming? Also what the fuck do you mean lovebirds?" Baird shot back a little too fast, only he realized that too late. Sam suddenly heard a loud laugh that could one belong to one man at the front of the shop. "Hey Cole what's the page for?" said Sam. "It's time to head to the meeting spot to wait for the rest of Delta." the large gear said. Baird was still fuming at the comment that his buddy said over the radio but he wasn't quite sure why he was pissed at it. "Seriously man what the fuck was with that lovebird bullshit, it was just me and Sam here, no one here is a lovebird or attractive in any sense besides me" said the cocky blonde mechanic. At the same moment Baird turned around to start packing up the tools, Sam's face took on a somewhat pained and confused look that she was sure no one saw. But as always whenever Cole was around, he missed nothing when it came to emotions or reading people, he knew Sam had a thing for Baird and was using her Rat Bike as an excuse to get more time with him and hoping to start something with him. Cole silently was wishing her all the luck in the world cause he liked Sam and Baird and thought they would be good for each other. He knew both of them were dealing poorly with Dom's death and they needed someone to lean on cause he had his letters he wrote to his dead momma and Marcus and Anya had each other. "Baird just drop it and let's just move already." said Cole. Baird being Baird couldn't let that comment slide at all and kept bitching about it the whole way to the meeting point. Halfway there Sam got really annoyed at it and started fighting back, until it turned into their normal senseless bickering as normal. In her mind Sam was thinking _well he seemed off from the moment that Cole made that comment, could that mean something? Why did I react the way I did, if I don't like him? Is everything fine between me and Damon?_

 **Author's note: Okay guys that wraps up the first chapter for Baird and Sam. I hope you guys enjoyed. As always feel free to review the chapter, I read and respond to all comments/reviews that I am able to. I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish it. The next chapter is back to Marcus and Anya.**


End file.
